


Before the fall

by rangerdanger985



Series: the demon of hell de crisco. its a thing. [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Fluff, M/M, Stars, crowley is a romantic, thats basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerdanger985/pseuds/rangerdanger985
Summary: prequal to 'i will be there' about the creation of their star.that is quite literally all there is to it almost with some fluffy stuff.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: the demon of hell de crisco. its a thing. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635310
Kudos: 17





	Before the fall

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a thing now. I can already see it this is a thing!
> 
> Oh well, it was fun to right and i needed something soft since the next song i am writing about it 'every day a little death'
> 
> enjoy!  
> RD

“are you sure about this my dear?” a voice spoke in the depths of space. Something we would think to be odd given what we know of the space but luckily, we humans didn’t exist yet, what did exist however were angels, two angels to be specific. One of them draped in cream colored robes and with soft blond hair, staring at their companion.

Their companion whose wings were twice the size of their own, spread out to hold him aloft, and with curling red hair that draped over a single shoulder. He also wore cream colored robes but the difference between them was the purple strip of fabric wrapping around him like a sash.

The angel smiled widely “of course love” he spoke softly then stretched out his hands “give me your hands” soft hands reached out for the rough palms of the other without a thought and the redhead gave a reassuring squeeze.

“We were made to love, my dearest, and I do so love you” the blond flushed slightly and smiled shyly “focus my dear, we will make something here, just you and I, something entirely our own for all of creation to see, until the end of time”

The angel Raphael held the other angel, Aziraphale's, hands close together, nearly clasped entirely closed and then something warm started to glow between his palms. Soft light spilled from between them, glimmering faintly in what space remained between his hands until something burned in Aziraphale's middle, warm and strong and stole his proverbial breath.

He looked up, eyes falling onto his lover’s face, his golden eyes and the stardust that brushed his cheeks, and that to stole his breath. Without thinking his hands relaxed, he unknowingly fed his emotions into the object being created between his palms.

Raphael seemed to realize something hand changed, and his eyes lifted to Aziraphale's face, eyes glimmering with curiosity. Whatever he saw, in Aziraphale's face or his eyes, made him smile. Looking at him with such adoration that it made the warmth grow in his chest, the light between their palms growing slowly brighter.

“let it go now” he said quietly and zira barely managed to pull his eyes away, to look at his hands as they slowly spread apart and what almost looked like a gemstone hovered in the air, putting off soft but strong light. “now” Raphael spoke slowly “give it a purpose”

Aziraphale looked back at his lover “a purpose?” he questioned “something to shine for, a wish that you desperately want to come true or a hope that you will be reminded of when you look at it” Aziraphale tilted his head before looking back at the gem, thinking for a moment before smiling.

He dipped down nearly touching the star with his forehead as he gave it its purpose and it seemed to like it because it suddenly grew brighter its light tented slightly blue. Raphael’s head tilted to the side again with curiosity and he turned his eyes to the star, watching it for a moment before his smile turned knowing, lips quirking further on one side than the other as the star whispered its purpose to him “you will have a dual purpose” he spoke removing his hands from where they supported Aziraphale's.

The stars blue light shimmered as if in question for no star ever created had ever had more than a single purpose “you shall be a guiding light, a comfort in the dark but you will also be a promise” Raphael lifted his eyes from the star to meet Aziraphale's “a vow of love, unending until the heavens rain down and you burn no more”

His eyes became soft while Aziraphale watched him was surprise apparent on his face “you will be the bond that I willingly enter, a vow to cherish every moment together and a guild for when we are apart” he bowed his head, tearing his gaze from Aziraphale's face and whispered to the star “you reflect my love upon his face”

The stars light flared once more, and acceptance of such a large task and the blue mixed with green.

Raphael lifted his hands and the star started to ascend further, growing brighter and larger the further it distanced itself from them until it was so large that merely gazing upon it filled Aziraphale's chest with something he couldn’t name.

He startled when a hand touched his shoulder and he looked up into the face of his love “the purpose you gave it seems noble” he said after searching for something to say and he watched as Raphael shook his head with a laugh “it’s entirely selfish” he said before raising his hands to cradle Aziraphale's face “I want you to think of me every time you see it, our star, I want you to remember my love for you for the rest of eternity”

Aziraphale smiled and reached up to lay his hands on the other angels chest “how could I ever forget it, when you are right here where you will always be, at my side until time stops and her plan is finished” Raphael’s smile was sad as he bowed his head, resting it against Aziraphale's “my angel, never change” he said before raising his head and taking a proverbial step back, holding out his hand to his lover “dance with me” he requested.

Aziraphale laughed “angels don’t dance” but still he took Raphael’s hand “then we should change that,” he said with a wide smile before pulling Aziraphale close.

As they swept across the sky, leaving trails of stardust in their wake, the star smiled down at them, its parents and glowed brighter just for them.

In the distance a voice whispered to it, barely a murmur and yet perfect to discern the voice said “grow bright little star, they will need your light”

And so, the star received a third purpose from someone it didn’t know but that fed it strength it had never known to exist, even if its existence so far had been rather short and it glowed with pride.

The angels were ignorant of this, dancing in the sky as if nothing else mattered.

And for now, nothing else did.


End file.
